


When The Devil Knows Your Name

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Date, M/M, Miscommunication, Oral Sex, Taylor is a hockey player Nico isn’t, accidental sugar daddy, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 04:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: He slips the waiter his number along with a hundred dollar tip.





	When The Devil Knows Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> You know anyone mentioned in this or are mentioned, turn around. Nothing is implied or meant by this.
> 
> Title from Stitched Up Heart, “City of Angels”

He slips the waiter his number along with a hundred dollar tip.

Palms rolls his eyes, “Dude, you can get cheaper hookups.”

Taylor blinks looking around the speakeasy style bar they’re in and says, “Huh?”

Everyone at the table just laughs at him. Whatever.

He gets a text from Nico later that night. Presumably when he gets off work since it’s around last call. “Hi Taylor. This is Nico, from the bar.”

“Hey! I was wondering if I could take you to dinner?”, he texts back a little nervous. He doesn’t date men often but he likes Nico a lot. 

“Sure. Did you have somewhere in mind?”

Taylor ends up googling restaurants and picks a high end brew pub place with killer cocktails called Bell Witch. So he texts that to Nico.

“Fancy. Don’t worry I am definitely impressed.”

He picks Nico up at 6 pm on Nico’s day off. And Jesus, he hopes Nico’s parents don’t know he’s living here. It’s not the worst part of town but it’s not good either and he makes a mental note to ask Nico about his rent costs.

Nico whistles low and slow when he sees Taylor’s car and it’s not like Nico doesn’t know who he is. He has to but Taylor grins, rolls down a window and hollers “Hop on in, pretty boy.” And Nico blushes, not quite meeting Taylor’s eye as he hops in the passenger seat.

The drive to Bell Witch is a little awkward but slowly he learns Nico moved to New Jersey for school, studying kinesiology to be a physiotherapist and that he played hockey for years. “I was really good. World juniors and everything.”

“Why did you stop?”, Taylor asks.

“Got slew footed. Busted my knee. Ended that before it even started.”

And Taylor can’t imagine having to completely start over like that. The trade had sucked enough but that, losing hockey entirely he thinks it would have actually destroyed him. And he smiles softly at Nico, “Shit that sucks, man.”

“Yeah. I needed to start over. So I moved here.”

“Well to new beginnings.”, Taylor says flirtatiously.

The bar is quiet and the hostess leads them to a quiet booth in the back and Nico laughs, “Glad I’m not underdressed.”

And Taylor grins at him, eyeing Nico in his red button down and black jeans with his tousled dark hair and says, “You could never be underdressed.”

Nico blushes, tipping his head so his hair hides his face.

The tension from the car ride has completely dissipated by the time Taylor’s IPA and Nico’s Pilsner arrive. And it’s easy to talk, to drink in Nico’s pretty accent and dry humour. And as they finish their food he grins,”You maybe want to head back to my place?”

Nico inhales and Taylor watches his Adam’s apple bob before he quietly says, “Yeah that sounds good.”

The ride back isn’t awkward per se but Nico’s quieter, fidgeting a bit in his seat. And Taylor pats his knee, “Hey this has been great. I’m really enjoying myself.”

Nico smiles, genuine and open, “Me too.”

Nico looks at him as they stand in the entryway of Taylor’s expansive Jersey apartment and he bites his lip, looking nervous before straightening his shoulders and saying, “Dinner was delicious. What do you want for dessert?” And his voice is heavy with intention as he steps closer to Taylor, laying one palm on Taylor’s chest.

And shit. This is a 19 year old. A 19 year old Taylor’s been tipping increasingly more ridiculous amounts. He probably thinks ...

Fuck.

“I don’t want to fuck you.” And Nico’s cheeks flush red with embarrassment instead of arousal as he flinches back, hands fisted at his side and Taylor backpedals to clarify, “I mean ...”

Nico interrupts him, “I’m sorry I totally misunderstood, I’m just gonna ...” and he motions at the door.

“Stay, please!”, Taylor says urgently suddenly very aware that they’re getting wires crossed. Nico’s shoulders sag and he nods. So he leads Nico to the couch and sits down. “I’m not gonna stop tipping you or anything and I think everyone would be happier if you lived in a nicer neighbourhood but I don’t expect you to date me or sleep with me if you don’t want to. I’m sorry if you felt I was expecting you to do anything.”

Nico looks at him and for the first time since they came in the door he’s genuinely smiling and he says,”Believe me thinking I was gonna have sex with you was not a problem.”

“Oh.”, Taylor says quietly, “I mean I definitely want to have sex with you.”

And Nico grins, swinging his leg over Taylor’s hip so he’s straddling him, “Then fucking kiss me, Taylor Hall.”

Taylor gasps and slides his hand into Nico’s hair and pulls him down to kiss, Nico’s mouth warm and desperate, the lingering taste of beer familiar on his lips. Nico’s grinding down on him and Taylor’s whole body is hot to the touch he thinks. “Bedroom?”, he asks finally.

“Yeah yeah.”, Nico says, eyes dark and lips swollen.

“Fuck.”, he chokes out, “Knew you would look all pretty for me”.

Nico gasps at that. 

“You want to be pretty for me?” And Nico nods, face flushed, biting his lip. “Hey you say stop, we’ll stop ok? Nothing will change but I don’t want anything you don’t want to give.”

Nico nods, “Thanks. But I really want you, Taylor.”

He exhales shakily, nodding, he trusts Nico, trust the warm expression in his eyes and the smile on his lips as he follows  
Taylor to his bedroom.

“Jesus.”, Nico’s looking around Taylor’s bedroom and he’s wide eyed in shock. “This is so fucking sexy.”, he says. And Taylor laughs, picking Nico up from where they’ve started kissing again and throws him easily to the bed.

Nico gasps bouncing on the bed as Taylor tugs off his shirt, Nico’s hands flying to unbutton his own shirt and Taylor stares blatantly as Nico tosses his shirt aside and motions for Taylor to get closer and he inhales, “Fuck you’re gorgeous.”. Nico is still solid muscle that speaks to years of hockey. He uses one hand to brace himself and the other to unbutton Nico’s jeans, Nico kicking them off to help Taylor and he’s briefly struck by the bold colourful compass tattooed on one of his knees, as he touches it he feels the raised line of a scar and pulls back fast. 

“It’s ok.”, Nico says, “I’m ok these days.” And then he pulls Taylor in, kissing him. It’s the final reminder he needs to tug off his jeans. Then he slowly peels Nico’s red boxer briefs down, throws them aside.

“Can I blow you?”

“Fuck, Taylor, yes.” So he does. He drags his teeth over Nico’s thigh, kisses his way to his hip and then sucks the head of Nico’s dick into his mouth. Nico gasps, fingers tangling in the sheets as Taylor holds his hips down, inhales around the heady feeling of a dick in his mouth and the musky smell of arousal and he bobs slowly, it’s been so fucking long since he’s done this, takes one of Nico’s hands and puts it on his head.

“Fuck.”, Nico breathes, tightening his grasp and Taylor increases the suction and he busts out every trick he knows to drag the desperate shaky breathes and German curses past Nico’s lips and then suddenly, “Fuck, Taylor...”

And well Taylor gets the idea and pulls off, wrapping his hand around Nico’s dick and it just takes a few rough movements of Taylor’s hand and he’s spilling over Taylor’s hand and his own stomach and fuck Taylor wants photos.

“Maybe next time.”, Nico says laughing. Oh Taylor said that out loud but also that’s not no and he really likes the sound of next time. 

Nico grins at him, reaching his hand between them to stroke Taylor’s dick and he’s suddenly aware of the desperate arousal he’s been ignoring in favour of Nico’s pleasure. He can hear Nico’s breath catching when his knuckles brush his  
own dick, still sensitive from his recent orgasm but Taylor gasping desperate against Nico’s shoulder, interspersing gasps with biting kisses and praises and it really doesn’t take long and he’d be embarrassed but Nico looks so proud below him so he just kisses him again.

“So should I...?”, Nico says awkwardly.

“Stay? I can drop you off at home on my way to practice”.

Nico nods, “Yeah, ok.” And he tugs his briefs back on before crawling into bed beside Taylor. And he smiles soft and sheepish as Taylor wraps an arm around his waist. 

“But seriously... we should talk about where you’re living?”

He feels Nico laughing so Taylor presses a kiss against the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Twitter ismcjesusok and on tumblr isconnormcdavidok?


End file.
